ask your heart
by mafuyu san
Summary: 'sasuke had a girlfriend,but he never touch his girlfriend sakura.. naruko is sasuke childhood friends..sasuke like a big brother to naruko..'sasuke heart start shaking when naruko cold to him..(i m not good in summery)don't like don't read or comment
1. sister and brother?

"Naruko!wake up!how long you wanna sleep?do you know what time right now?!"kushina start nagging..

"5minute mom..i am sleepy.."naruko back to sleep

'naruko,how long you wanna make sasuke kun waiting ?you know right he is student council president..he will late because of you..!get up!kushina pull naruko hand

'okay..okay...'naruko rub her eye..she walk to the bathroom..

1**5minute later**

naruko run toward sasuke..

'morning sasuke..'morning greeting from naruko

sasuke smile when he see naruko  
'hn,morning..'sasuke kiss naruko forehead..the always thing he did when greet naruko in the morning..from the start..naruko hate it..after sasuke explain that was a morning greeting...naruko able to accept it..they walk together..until a few meter from main entrance..sasuke will leave her behind..after sasuke disappears from her sight..she continue to walk...

'kya!sasuke kun...'female student going crazy when see sasuke..the situation that must he face...sasuke really cold with people around him..it's hard for him to talk with them..because he is cold,people think he is cool..plus..sasuke is the president and top student...with his good looking face..

naruko look at sasuke..she no longer bother about those girls..

_'I don't understand why those girls really like him...gzz...'naruko heading to her class_

'good morning naruko...'hinata and tenten greet naruko

'morning hinata..'naruko yawn..she still sleepy

'today we had a meeting..'hinata look at naruko with excited expression

'hmm?meeting?what meeting?'naruko confuse..

'our drama club..also participate for summer festival..that mean..our meeting today will discusses about what drama we will make'..i can't wait..hinata looks really happy

'why you so excited?it's not that we will be a main actress..'since we are junior..but I excited wanna know what drama will get more vote,.hehe..naruko chuckle

'hey..naruko..i forget to ask...did you already finish your homework?yesterday ebisu sensei said..if you un finish your homework..you will stay back at library...ten ten also worried about her..

_'shit!'i forget to do my homework..damn it!naruko face pale..._

_',_hey you three..why you three still here?go to your class..and naruko,where is your homework ?if you already finish it..just put at my desk..'ebisu sensei suddenly appears make naruko shocked..without thinking..she run as the world will end..

'hey!naruko!comeback here!ebisu sensei try to catch naruko

she bump to someone..when she about to fall..she cling at that person shirt...that guy fall top of her

naruko feel something heavy..naruko try to wake..

'don't move'..!that person try to make naruko stay still..but naruko ignore it..

'seems like I recognize his voice'..naruko talk to herself..

naruko lips meet that person lips..naruko eye wide open...

's...sa..suke..!?'naruko don't believe that she had a kiss with sasuke..more important..sasuke already had a girlfriend..the kiss happen without intention...

' please prepare one coffin for me'..naruko know someone will hunt her

* * *

I am sorry for my bad grammar and english..this is my first time writing fanfic..so..R&R..thank you so much.


	2. beloved sister or lover?

** ask your heart:beloved sister or lover**

sasuke touch his lips..everytime he remember the incident sasuke can't stop smiling

"something good happened today sasuke"?suigetsu smile when he ask sasuke..suigetsu is the vice president..same class with sasuke

"hn,"

"you keep touching your lips and smiling..don't tell me you already did your first kiss"..suigetsu can't stay quite when sasuke ignore his question

"hn,interesting right"?sasuke make suigetsu want to know more about what happened to the president

"ah..i know,you must be had a first kiss with sakura..correct"?suigetsu giggle

"hn,

"ahah!i know..but to think that you do something you hate the most,it's a shocked news for me..you told me before,you never loved her and you will never lay your finger on her..unbelievable..suigetsu rub his chin

"yes,my first kiss already taken..sasuke look happy about the kiss

"what make you change your mind sasuke?it's just,you never interest on her,so it's make me hard to believe..everyone in this school know you are sakura boyfriend in theirs eye's but they don't know the truth..suigetsu handover sasuke some paper to sign

"about my first kiss,i don't know if i m happy or satisfied"

"if i was you..i m the happy person in this world if my girlfriend kiss me..you are lucky sasuke,sakura is pretty,clever..same level like you..suigetsu jealous sasuke already move another step

"you never kiss karin?she is your lover right"?sasuke face expression look serious,but the truth he proud to himself.

"every time i want to kiss her,she said i smell like a fish,she end up throwing up"suigetsu face look hurt

"i forget to tell you..my first kiss..is not with sakura..but other person..sasuke can't forget about the in his face

"interesting"

"what?!then who?!suigetsu drop the tea cup..

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Sasuke smirk when naruko beneath him..never think that he will be in that situation

"sasuke teme,get off me"!naruko call sasuke "teme" without realize it

_'teme?she call me teme?"sasuke pissed off_

sasuke had an idea to tease really love to tease naruko

"naruko,tell me..are you planing to kiss me from beginning naruko?sasuke tone sound serious

"no!of course not!w..why should i kiss you?i will never let my self get kill by your lover..trust me sasuke..it's never cross in my mind to do that..naruko hold her tears

"then what are you going to do about my first kiss?you stole my first kiss..it's serious problem naruko..sasuke getting more serious..

"it's..just an accident..and..you also get my first kiss..so i don't owe you anything..just pretend something like this never happened..naruko ear look red because she really embarrassed..she get up and walk away..

sasuke smile..and his finger touch his lips

* * *

**END FLASH BACK**

Naruko keep remember the scene..the blonde let her head drop to the table

"uhuk..i can't believe that i kiss sasuke..how can i be so careless?!..kiss someone boyfriend..and like my brother for me..even it's was an accident,still.. why it's has to be him?!naruko can't think any method to face sasuke

"naru-chan,what happend?"ten ten worried about naruko

"y..yea..you look pale?are you sick naru-chan?hinata can see naruko expression..she about to cry

"ten ten..hinata...my first kiss is gone..uwah!naruko cries on ten ten chest

"syhh...syhh..naruko..don't cry..they will think we bully you...ten ten hug to comfort her

"wait..what?who did that to you?tell me..ten ten is really protective when it's come to naruko..for her,naruko still innocent brats

"it's sasuke..it's just an accident..it's my fault.."naruko admit her own fault

"huh?!what?!the honour student?!"both naruko best friend shocked..hinata faint after heard about it

* * *

sakura made a bento for had a plan to lunch with sasuke..she walk to student council room.

"morning senpai.."others student really respect is the famous girl at konoha high school

"morning"sakura smile to them..right now she really wanna meet her prince..before sakura knock the door..she touch up her make up..she want sasuke compliment her beauty

sakura knock the door..

knock!knock!

"oh,sakura-chan..you looking for president right?come in..suigetsu invite sakura

"sasuke a bit busy..so..you can sit on the couch while waiting him checking all the papers.."suigetsu back to sasuke also assist the president in preparing school agenda

"sakura,just tell me what you want..i can listen everything while i m doing my work.."sasuke focus on his work

"he look handsome when he serious!i can't believe that he is my boyfriend"sakura smile..

"sasuke kun..do you know what day is today?"sakura hope sasuke remember about it

"what?today is tuesday..march 28.."sasuke forget about the important date

"sasuke kun,actually..today is my birthday,it's okay if you forgotten about it,i know you are busy"sakura disappointed

"well,happy birthday.."sasuke wish sakura birthday without looking at sakura

"t..thanks..sasuke kun,do you already had a lunch"?sakura want to celebrate her birthday with sasuke

"yeah.i had my lunch 20 minute a go."sasuke look really busy

"tonight,my birthday party..i want you come,no,you must come..you are VIP guest.."sakura really hope sasuke will attend her birthday party

suigetsu knows that he should give the couple some privacy.

"sasuke,i will be back after 15minute okay?"suigetsu leave the couple alone

sasuke put down his pen,and his eye look at sakura

"i hate party,crowded,noisy,you know it really well..you are the best person who know what i like,what i hate..sasuke face look annoying

"i promise to my friends about i want introduce you with them"sakura unhappy when heard that from her boyfriend

"who ask you to make the promise?before you do something,can you think deeply before make decision?sasuke really hate that part of sakura

"no!you have to come!sakura voice a bit loud

"hn,sakura..i told you so many time before..you agree about it don't you?we become lover because you said you will get rid all the girls from cling to me..we are only lovers in theirs eye' ,i should tell you this before..we should break up..i know that i m not a good or romantic boyfriend for you,i never treat you like others boyfriend do..i don't know how to love you.. we should stop now before you get more hurt..sasuke determined to break up with sakura

"what?!no!i will never ever let you go!you know that i love you!whatever happened i will never let you go!never?!sakura crying and she slam the door.

"if i know something like this will happened,i will never listen her opinion"sasuke regret that he trust sakura word completely

sasuke feels really bad..he knows that he shouldn't do that to sakura..  
at night,sasuke decide he should go sakura birthday party..he wear skinny jeans color black and white t-shirt..

"i should say sorry to her"sasuke ready to go the party

* * *

naruko had a problem with math subject  
"what should i do?my brain blank right now..kakashi sensei will kill me.."naruko stare at her cell phone

"should i call him?but that incident make me can't look his face..but he is the only one in my mind can help me,he is genius"naruko embarrassed,but her finger dial sasuke number

sasuke spray his perfume..suddenly his cell phone ringing..he look at the screen

"hn,naruko"sasuke smile when he look at the name

sasuke press green button

"yes,sasuke speaking"sasuke try to hold his laugh

"um..sasuke,what are you doing?are you busy?did i disturbing you"?naruko don't want to disturb sasuke if he busy

"me?sasuke look at his body..he prepare to go the party.."hn..no..i m not busy and you are not disturbing me..did you need something from me?"sasuke really concern about naruko.

"i..had a problem with my math subject..can you teach me?you the only one i can think can help me"naruko admit that sasuke is someone she can depend on

sasuke quite..sasuke stuck with two situation..which one he should go?naruko his beloved sister for him?or sakura his lover

* * *

once again,i m sorry for my bad english and grammar + pronounce(my first time writing)  
don't like don't read


	3. painful feeling?

ask your heart:painful feeling

sakura smile when she get a present from her boyfriend..sakura same class with sasuke

"thanks sasuke kun"sakura smile..but inside her heart,no one know the pain she endured

"hn"sasuke just nodding

sakura really sad..she never thinking that sasuke forget about her ..she walk towards her best friend ino yamanaka

"sakura,whats wrong?"ino notice that sakura depressed.

ino worried about sakura..she knows the reason..before sakura become sasuke girlfriend,she's also sasuke fangirl

sakura smile when she look at ino..sakura and ino are rival but they are a good friends..

"ino,i need to talk with you"sakura voice really weak

"sure"ino knows that she can't do anything but she just can be a good listener for her..at least if sakura let out her feeling..the burden she endure become less

"ino,m i not deserve to loved for him?what should i do to make him love me?the painful feeling really make sakura upset

"sakura,don't say like that.. you now,it's not like you,the real sakura i know,sad over something like that ,listen to me,just let him go..don't force yourself..a person heart is hard to understand..what change just because you confess your feeling to someone?if in the end they won't become yours?ino advise her friend..she don't want sakura get hurt..to cure someone heart it's take a long time.

"no!i believe that one day he will definitely falling in love with me.. no girl he can love accept me?!i will never ever allowed anyone else take him from me!he is mine!mine only!sakura angry when ino wanted her break up with sasuke

ino can't control her anger..she slap sakura..she try to make sakura realise about the reality and imagination

"stop fooling yourself sakura,you look really pity..think about yourself sakura,your own feeling..did you want every single day you cry for him?i don't know what i can do..you will never listen what i said..ino leave sakura with heavy sigh

* * *

"sasuke,we need to talk"sakura will let sasuke know her real feeling..she can't endure it anymore

"about"?sasuke need sakura give him a perfect answer..or he will ignore everything if sakura crossed the line..sasuke cross his arm on his chest

"about us"sakura serious about their problem

"about us?hn,continue..sasuke staring at her,waiting her to speak

He knows that she has things that are not satisfied

"where are you last night? which girl together with you last night?her voice holding anger

"which girl?which woman you mean? his voice slightly firm. He doesn't like it when sakura say so..sasuke try to remember

* * *

**flash back**

sasuke knock the door..he heard someone twisting the door knob..that girl welcome him with a warm smile

"oh,come in sasuke"naruko warm smile really make sasuke feel very comfortable when with her

"who is that naruko"?!kushina ask naruko

"it's sasuke mom,i need his help to teach my math subject "naruko explain to her mother

"sasuke kun..come join dinner with us,and you can taste the food made by naruko"kushina stood behind naruko..kushina really pleased with sasuke

"mom!stop it can you!it's not something i can be proud of.."naruko really humble

"if you don't mind"sasuke smile full of meaning

sasuke dinner with naruko family..

"sasuke,naruko,you should go study now..sasuke will come home late..i will help your mother clean all this"minato wink at naruko

naruko and sasuke go upstairs..heading toward naruko room

"so,this is you room naruko"?for the first time sasuke in girl bedroom

"don't say anything about my room okay"naruko pout.

"_her room very clean"sasuke compliment_

both of them start study..naruko really focus on her studies..

"_well,this is the first time someone not staring at me,and totally ignore my existent"sasuke feel a bit disappointed_

"_why i feel disappointed?me?sasuke can't focus anything..he can't tutor naruko._

sasuke stare at naruko..examine every inch of her face.

_"she has a sexy lips,beautiful eye..and her blond hair..she's really beautiful..sasuke don't believe that he think like that..why he looks that way at naruko?naruko is like his little sister.._

_"hn,but she is not my sister"sasuke devilish smile show that he thinking something_

naruko finish her homework..she noticed that sasuke eye's look at her

"sasuke"?naruko call his when sasuke look at her like that

"yeah"?sasuke smile when naruko call his name

"something bothering you"?naruko asked sasuke

"hn',yeah..i can't concentrate"he said locking his eye's into hers.

"about what"?naruko stare at sasuke..she seek an answer

"you"his serious face really kill naruko

"m..me"?why?naruko eye's still look at sasuke..

'_hell!my eye's can't escape from his eye's"!naruko can't sit still_

"because.."sasuke pause..

"_she can't stay calm..this is what i want to see..cute"sasuke smirk_

"because of what"?naruko challenge her courage to ask sasuke

"how can i concentrate when you are beside me?the one who stole my first kiss"hidden smirk on his face

naruko pen fall from her grip when she heard sasuke saying like that,she don't dare to look sasuke face..naruko blush..

"um..are..are you thirsty?"naruko try to change the topic..she got up from her seat.

"why your face all red and flushed huh?the raven hair boy hand linked behind his back ben low his head level with naruko chin.. dark eyes stared naruko bright blue orbs..sasuke leaned forward..his face dangerously close to naruko's..

"you..you are too close.."naruko heart beating fast..  
_"stop teasing me you bastard"!naruko can't let out her voice stuck on her throat_

naruko was not able to say anything..

"_oh my..when she's blush make me want to tease her more..she so cute"sasuke hold his laugh.._

"naruko,can i use your toilet"?sasuke want release his laughing..

"s..sure"naruko still hide her face from looking at sasuke

sasuke put his cell phone on the table..sasuke heading to the toilet..naruko clean up her pencil box,books and others stuff

sasuke cell phone ringing..naruko look at the name on the screen

"should i answer it?no no..that's not my cell phone"naruko ignore the phone call

after a few minute..sasuke cell phone ringing again..

"maybe emergency"naruko walk toward the toilet..

"sasuke,sakura calling you"naruko say it loud

"just answer it,my stomachache"sasuke lie

naruko swipe the green button..

"hello sasuke kun"sakura in the really happy

"oh,sorry..sasuke in the toilet right now,any message?"naruko politely speak with sasuke lover

sakura end the call without say anything

* * *

**end flash back**

"it's not another woman,it's naruko..last night i'm with naruko..you know her right?"sasuke monotone really pissed sakura..

"naruko?who's that bitch?!"sakura angry and jealous

sasuke sharp stared towards sakura

"sakura..you can curse me..you can hate me,you can pour drinks on me,you can even spit on me..i'll let you off..but,if you talking bad about naruko..i'm not forgive you..and i swear..if you hurt her..i'm going to kill you..sasuke serious face and his cold voice make sakura leave sasuke with broken heart..she cry..

"sakura,why are you crying?"karin ask sakura with caring expression

sakura ignore karin question.

"karin,do you know someone named naruko"?sakura eye's looks into karin eye's

karin shocked and lastly she nod

* * *

sakura finally confronted naruko

"do you know who am i"?sakura ask naruko with arrogant tone

"yeah,i know you are haruno sakura,so what's the problem"?naruko annoyed with sakura attitude

"so,do you know who am i to sasuke"?sakura cross hands on her chest

"whole school know you are his girlfriend'so what's point you tell me all this"?naruko wonder why sakura wanna see her

"well,since you already know about it,how about you stay away from him,hm?"sakura cross her arm

"stay away from him?naruko chuckle..why should i do that"?naruko smile when she saw sakura face start to pissed off

"you asked me why?heh..because of you he forgoten about my birthday party last night,and because of you he and i had arguing..you can ask me why?so unwise..sakura cant hold her anger any longer..

_'did i make sasuke feel bad?did i cause him any trouble'?now i remember..he never say no to me when i ask him a favor..he always with me..he care about me...what have i done?naruko feel pain in her heart..she hide it behind her smile_

"then,tell me..who am i to him?i will do what you want..but..answer my question first..."naruko eye's fill with sadness

sakura stay quite..

_"she is right,who is she to sasuke"?sakura realise something_

"i guess you had an answer right"?naruko heartache..

_"then,who is sasuke to me"?that question keep repeat on her mind..naruko heart collaps.._

"well sakura san,for sasuke..i'm just his little sister..don't bother something like this..i will avoiding him as much as i can..you can relax.."naruko smile when looking at sakura..

* * *

first..sorry for my bad grammar,english and pronounce..

since this is fanfic..no need to strict with me..its easy..don't like don't read


End file.
